


You Must Be Punished

by aerosmiley219



Series: Lockner D/s [5]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: D/s, F/M, Hardcore, Kink, Punishment, Pushing limits, girl on top, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane teaches Will a lesson after he fails her in playtime.





	1. Chapter 1

Will had always considered himself a quick study, especially when it came to women. But one woman in particular had him completely stumped.

This was the first Dominant/submissive relationship he’d ever been in, and found that it was certainly the most fulfilling and exhilarating relationship, but he just didn’t fully understand his Domme. Something about Diane threw him.

Will being Will meant he’d work even harder to figure out the disparity. And as far as he could tell, he was giving it his all. “She has to be enjoying herself. I know I am,” he thought to himself. 

This being said, he couldn’t understand why Diane had suddenly become so short with him and their playtime had come less frequent than it used to be.

He sat in his office and let his mind wander over the last few “sessions” as they were called. They had been all about her satisfaction and getting her off, and he was lucky if she even looked at his penis. Several nights this week he had to go home with a severe case of blue balls, only to finally experience release through reliving the night’s activities thanks to his right hand.

Truth be told, it was really grating on him. Was there something he did or didn’t do or said or should have said? Diane had never been an emotional person, especially when it came to playtime so he continued to sit in a state of confusion.

“She’d have told me if I crossed a line or should have said something,” he mumbled to himself.

The calendar on his computer dinged, reminding him he had a call with a client in ten minutes so this alternate line of thinking would have to be put on hold until later. He decided he’d approach her about it after hours and maybe he could make it right, whatever the hell it was.

~X~

“Miss Lockhart?” Will asked entering her office.

The blonde looked up at him over the rims of her glasses, “why Mr. Gardner, why the formality?” She half-smiled, curious to see why he decided to drop by.

“I’ve a matter of some importance to discuss with you. Do you have a few moments?”

Diane’s brow furrowed slightly, “sure. Have a seat.” She gestured to the empty chair in front of her desk.

Will shut the door behind him and walked to sit in the proffered chair. He sighed, “I’ve noticed some tension and I need to understand what’s going on.”

She looked at him, still confused. “Where? Here?”

“No,” he started. He lowered his voice before continuing, “Siren.” Will made eye contact with her and waited for her to continue.

Diane took off her glasses tossing them casually to the desk and sat back in her chair, interlacing her fingers before settling in. “You finally noticed? My my, Pet, I thought you were much more observant than that. It took you almost a week.”

“So something is wrong?” He sat up and looked at her. “What did I do? Or didn’t I do?”

“Think back, William, to the last time we fucked and came together.”

He did. He recollected being handcuffed to his headboard. She climbed on top and had her way with him. “You rode me pretty hard that night,” he recalled with a half-smile.

“I did. Is that all?”

“Nothing?” She sat up and blinked a few times deliberately. “This distresses me William. I honestly thought you knew my body better than that.” She picked her glasses back up off the desk, and began her return to her efficient lawyer facade.

“What…?”

Diane looked at him and stated, point blank, “I faked an orgasm and you didn’t notice.”

“You… what?”

“A test, Pet. You failed.” She said with a matter of fact tone. She began reviewing the file in front of her.

Will was utterly speechless. Never in his life had he had a woman say that to him. Any time he opened his mouth to refute her claim, he was only able to make squeaking noises.

“Is there anything else, William?” She asked without even raising her eyes from the piles of paper.

Will was sat motionless, save for his lips moving trying to form words. Finally, her eyes raised from the legal minutia and coldly informed him, 

“You will make it up to me. Do you understand?”

He shook his head yes.

“Good. No orgasms after 7pm tonight. You are to be at my place at 7 tomorrow evening. Bring roses.”

He nodded his head yes again. “Thank you, Siren. Um, is there anything…?” Will rose and adjusted his tie.

Diane looked down at her watch, “you’ve approximately fifteen minutes before my rule goes into effect. You may want to do something about it.” She moved her eyes to his lap then up to his face.

Will looked at his watch and saw that she was being generous and only had eleven minutes to take care of himself. But at this point, he didn’t know if he’d be able to, especially given the knowledge he just received. “Can I… I mean…”

“You want help?” Diane asked, cocking an eyebrow as she did.

He nodded silently.

“That takes balls, Pet. First you failed to satisfy me, then you didn’t realize it, and on top of it all it took you a week to come to me. And now you have the audacity to ask for help to make yourself cum?”

She chuckled audibly. “Bathroom.”

Diane took off her glasses, rose then walked behind Will to her private bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Almost immediately Will pushed Diane to the wall and kissed her hard. His tongue ran between her lips and pushed in. She played along, opening her mouth to accept him.

Will ground his hips into hers and moaned into her mouth.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back slightly. “Awfully presumptive, Pet. You’re not going to get to fuck me. You have not earned that right.”

He was surprised by her statement but even more so by the fact that her words made his cock continue to stiffen.

Diane pushed him back further and with one hand, trailed it down his chest to take ahold of his cock. With a gentle squeeze, she looked down at her watch and informed him, “you’re down to nine minutes.” 

“Fuck,” he whispered underneath his breath. Will scrambled to undo his belt and take off his pants before reaching down and stroking himself.

“Sit on the sink,” Diane ordered.

Will did as he was told and continued to masturbate furiously.

Diane reached forward and grasped his balls, tugging a little harder than normal, “tell me before you cum. If you get anything on my blazer it won’t bode well for you. Understood?”

He nodded.

“I need a verbal confirmation,” she said, squeezing harder.

Will whimpered, “Yes Siren.”

“Do you want me to suck on your head?”

“God, yes please,” he panted.

“Continue stroking yourself,” she stated simply before bending forward and taking his cock between her bright red lips.

Diane ran her tongue all around him, slid it over the tip and flicked him. She sucked hard, ensuring there’d be a hickey on the tip for days.

Will grunted as he pumped faster. He continued to watch the woman he needed to please more than anything suck on his head.

“Mmm,” she hummed.

“Fuck,” he grunted, slamming his eyes shut. “I’m close.”

Diane broke her suction with a loud pop and grabbed two tissues. She handed them to him as she leaned in and buried her face in his neck, her hot breath sending chills straight to his spine. “You want this don’t you, William?”

He nodded, “Mmhmm.”

“I know you do. And you need to make me cum, don’t you?”

“Yes!” He panted.

“Good. Cum for me.” She flicked his earlobe with her tongue and reached down and dug her nails into the hard flesh of his thighs. “Now.”

“Oh god!” He groaned, the first wave of his orgasm hitting him hard.

“That’s right, Pet,” she whispered into his neck, “don’t stop.”

“No,” he shook his head, still convulsing through his release.

Diane reached forward and cupped his balls, squeezing slightly and sending another shock through Will’s system.

“Oh!” He groaned as the last wave struck him.

Will sat, panting, for several moments before he looked down to see if he’d gotten it all. “I got it,” he replied with a half-smile.

“Just as instructed. Glad you can take orders, Pet.”

Diane leaned against the bathroom door, observing her spent Pet. She unzipped her pants and slid her hand into her panties. “It’s a shame you’re not fucking me.” She pulled her hand out of her panties and looked at her freshly coated fingers. “I’m very wet.” 

Will could see the moisture glistening on her fingers. She reached out and ran her wet fingers above his top lip; he could smell her arousal.

Will moved to lick her fingers and herself off of him but she stopped him, “uh uh. Leave it.” She gestured to him, “put yourself together and get back to your office. Come see me before you leave.”

Diane licked her fingers clean before rinsing her hands. “Mmm. I do like how I taste after I’ve been fucked, better, though. Oh well.”

She smiled and walked back to her desk leaving the door wide open. Will, still sitting on the sink, his pants around his ankles, his penis spent, was still wanting more. Once he heard the creak of her chair, he slid off the sink, shut the door, and began tidying both himself and the bathroom up. His Siren would never stand for a messy bathroom.

A minute later Will walked out and readjusted his tie once more.

“Look at that,” she started. “You’ve still a minute to spare.”

Will breathed in deeply and smiled, nodding as he left.

An hour later, Will realized he hadn’t really gotten anything accomplished and decided to leave. He gathered his things and walked into Diane’s office. Will looked around ensuring no other ears were around and addressed her, “Siren, I’m leaving for the night?”

“Good.” 

Diane rose and walked over to him, grasping his tie to pull him into her. She kissed him hard, sucking his top lip, tugging with her teeth as she pulled back to remark, “mmm. You left it as instructed.”

Will sighed. “Yes.”

“Stay.” Diane slid her hands into her panties once more, stroking herself as Will watched. She bit her lower lip and moaned quietly. “Here,” she offered her fingers, “you’ve earned this much.”

Will closed his eyes as he sucked on her fingers greedily and groaned. Diane delighted in the show on his face, smiling at how grateful he was. She caught herself and returned to her stern expression just before he opened his eyes. 

“Thank you!”

“Of course. I am not heartless,” she replied with a small grin. Diane wiped her fingers on his tan coat. “Go. I’ll see you in the morning.”

She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips, hardly making contact, before walking back behind her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Will arrived the next evening, in one hand, he held a bouquet of a dozen deep red roses and three yellow roses in the middle and in the other, a bottle of 21 year old scotch. He’d spent quite a few dollars on these two items but he figured he’d go in to this apology with everything he had. Keeping his Siren happy was his utmost concern.

As he stood at the door waiting for her to answer, he realized he was actually nervous. He’d been with several women, all of whom he was sure he’d satisfied. Or, at least they’d seemed satisfied; he’d dated quite a few women who couldn’t get enough of him, or maybe they kept hoping he could satisfy them eventually...or maybe…”ah hell” he grumbled. Still, Diane was different. He really thought he knew what it took to get her off. He told himself this would be something they’d talk about after their session this evening. 

And now that he thought about it some more, his nerves turned into slight anger. “How was I supposed to know? It felt real to me! Damn.”

But before he could continue down the dark path his thoughts were leading him, Diane opened the door, dressed in a silk robe, tied at the middle, with a hint of cleavage teasing him, and black stilettos. 

“Hello William.”

He smiled and presented her with the bouquet of roses. She accepted them and thanked him. “They’re beautiful. But why the three yellow roses?”

Will walked in and hung up his coat. “Glad you asked; I did my homework. I know dark red roses are your favorite but I read that yellow roses signify friendship and can substitute as an ‘apology.’ I didn’t want to mix colors so I chose them as an addition to the standard twelve, totaling fifteen, which is for ‘forgiveness.’ I am sorry.”

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this apology, Pet.” She took a deep breath, taking in the beautiful scent of flowers, then looked up at him. “You’ve done well. Thus far.”

“Are you ready for me?” She asked as she turned to walk into the kitchen.

“Actually, I have one more thing. It’s a bottle of your favorite scotch.” He presented it to her as he followed her and watched her place the flowers in a vase she already had set aside.

Diane turned around, “Thank you.” She took it from him and placed a kiss on his cheek before setting it on the counter.

“We’ll partake afterwards,” she started as she loosened his tie. “I need all of our faculties to be one hundred percent tonight.”

Will nodded in understanding. “Yes, Siren,” he replied quietly.

She stepped towards him and grasped him by the lapels to pull him into her for a mind melting kiss. Will pressed her against the counter, moving his leg between hers, giving her friction as she slowly rubbed herself on him. Her lips were full as she slid her tongue between into his mouth; he responded eagerly. 

Diane moved her hand from his chest to the back of his hair, threading her fingers in his dark brown locks. And as quickly as she’d started, she pushed him back. “Bedroom.”

Will groaned at the loss of contact but sobered quickly as he watched her breasts heave underneath her silk robe. Diane brushed passed him, leading him into her bedroom, Will enjoyed watching her stiletto clad feet and legs encased in silk stockings as she lead him up the stairs. The sway of her hips mesmerizing him. 

Upon entering her bedroom, she stepped aside and allowed him to pass her. He stopped at the edge of her bed, turned, and awaited further instruction.

“Do you remember our safe word, William?”

“Yes, Siren. Pineapple.”

“That’s right. Clothes off. Hand me your tie.”

Diane extended her hand and watched as Will began to undress. Once she had the tie in hand, she sat on the edge of her bed, crossed her legs, one deliciously long leg over the other, and watched as he continued to disrobe. “Face me. I’m enjoying this show.”

Will grinned and turned to face her, feeling himself continue to harden as he stripped for her. He saved his pants for last. “Briefs, too, Siren?”

She smirked. “Actually, leave them on. Get on the bed.” Diane gestured to the bed and stood, watching him obey her. She moved to the side of the bed and slowly lowered her robe to the floor, revealing a tight black bodice, with matching black panties and thigh highs.

His gaze traveled from her shoes, up the long legs he loved to have wrapped around his waist, to the black panties covering one of his favorite parts of her body, past her midriff to her breasts. He lingered for quite some time, trying not to drool and marveling at how perfectly they were displayed until Diane cleared her throat.

“Ahem. I’m glad you’re enjoying the view William but my eyes are up here,” she interrupted, pointing further upwards and blinking deliberately.

Will blushed as he made eye contact and smiled. “Yes Siren.”

Diane arched an eyebrow and watched his discomfort continue to build.

“You’re beautiful. I couldn’t help it,” he replied in all sincerity.

“Sweet talk will get you nowhere,” she remarked before walking back to her dresser and opening the bottom drawer where she kept all of her toys. Diane bent over deliberately and took her time finding the few things she’d be using this evening. 

“Ah ha!” She exclaimed. “Found it!” 

Diane reached in and pulled out a long thin black rod. “My riding crop! I’ve missed you!” She brought it towards her and, grasping one end, placed a small kiss on the heart shaped leather end.

Will’s eyes widened, wondering where she’d use that. But, he could stand pain. 

“Sit up, William. Hands above your head.”

Diane walked over and placed a pair of standard issue handcuffs on him and placed the key on her nightstand. “Don’t move your hands.” She leaned forward and flicked the tip of his nose with her tongue. “You won’t get stuck in them.”

She pushed him back into the bed and reached for his neck tie. “I’ve always loved the way a tie blindfolds someone. It’s much better than an actual blindfold,” she commented as she tied it over his eyes. “And there’s usually one handy in the office.” 

Diane leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “just in case.” She flicked his earlobe with his tongue then moved on.

Will groaned quietly in response. He didn’t think he’d ever look at the spare ties on the back of his door the same way again.

Checking the security of the handcuffs once more, she briefly muffled his face with her breasts. But before Will could even enjoy their heft, they were gone. He felt the bed shift, then felt her straddle his chest and, facing away from him, took hold of her riding crop and traced the oh so tender flesh on his thighs.

His body jerked at the first touch.

Diane chuckled at his involuntary response. She continued to trace it up one thigh and down the other, pulling a sharp hiss from her Pet when the crop touched his balls.

His reaction drew an even bigger smile on her face. She gently started tapping the heart on his balls through his briefs, delighting in watching his hard cock twitch.

Will groaned quietly.

Diane leaned forward and slowly started rocking back and forth on his chest, rubbing her clit on his breastbone. “Mmm,” she cooed.

“Oh! I have a brilliant idea. Stay put,” she joked as she climbed off of him. Diane went back to her toy drawer and came back to the bed, setting something next to Will. She leaned in close to his neck and whispered breathily, “for later.” 

His eyes were tightly shut since the tie could only cover so much of his vision. He wondered what she had in store.

Diane shimmied out of her panties then climbed back on his chest, still facing his feet, “Now. Stick out your tongue.” 

Will did as instructed and she sidled up to his face. Diane propped one leg up and slowly lowered herself on to his waiting tongue.

He grunted at the first taste of her as Diane began to rock her hips backward and forward, letting his stiff tongue brush against her clit. She leaned forward and braced herself on his chest as she found a rhythm, fucking his mouth.

Diane lowered herself fully to feel all of him, her nails digging into his chest until Will got greedy and latched on to her, sucking hard and groaning into her wetness.

She snapped out of her reverie and pulled herself off of him. “I didn’t say you could eat me, my instructions were to stick out your tongue.” Diane reached for her riding crop and gave a firm slap to his balls.

Will bit back a whimper, “I’m sorry Siren. I couldn’t help it.”

“Well you’d better learn to follow instructions if you ever want to fuck me.” She used her crop on him once more. “Understood?”

“Yes, Siren.” He panted, “I’m sorry.”

“Indeed.” She climbed off of him and crawled down to his legs. “Hips up,” she ordered as she began to tug at his briefs. As soon as she pulled them off, she threw them next to hers on the floor and then climbed back on his chest. “Much better. Are you ready to try again?”

Diane leaned forward and began to pleasure herself on him once more. Feeling that he had begun to learn his lesson, Diane pushed further. “Move your tongue.”

Will began to move it back and forth and thrust upwards. 

Leaning forward, she began to trace lines around his cock with her delicate fingers, coming precariously close but never actually touching him. After a few moments, she pulled off briefly and snapped, “gentle.”

His tongue softened, his movements lessening, and again she rocked her hips over his mouth. “Mmm. Good Pet. Lick your Siren, just like that”

She continued on as Will’s jaw started to lock. If his hands were free, he’d hold her still, and raise his head to lick her from a different angle. But this was his Siren, and her needs outweighed his discomfort. He’d never say anything, especially given his current position, so he moaned, audibly, into her.

“Oh yes,” she sighed. “More.” Will complied, groaning into her, knowing full well how good the vibrations coming from him felt. He needed to get her off. He needed to taste her essence, knowing that he’d caused her to orgasm, knowing he satisfied her, and that she wasn’t just faking it. He needed some other proof. And he worked for it. She moaned deeper as she dug her fingers into his stomach. “Fuck!” She rocked her hips back and forth harder against his face, loving the feel of his 5 o’clock shadow against her lips as she finally came. Her body tensed as she fell forward on to him, bucking against his tongue. Her juices were sweeter than any liquid that had ever touched his lips.

“Mmm. Good Pet.” Moments later, Diane straightened her back and stilled; she climbed off of him once more and headed back towards his hips, grabbing her riding crop as she did.

Sizing up his painfully hard cock, she pondered audibly, “what am I going to do with you, William?”

He didn’t dare answer audibly, instead groaning in uncertainty.

Diane settled in between his knees and began tracing the curves of his body with her crop, again, always avoiding his cock, but never sparing his balls.

She tapped them gently, increasing in intensity, intently watching Will’s face to see where his threshold was. After a few harder slaps, she could tell she was getting close and her intent wasn’t maim him, rather, simply teach him a lesson: her orgasm came first, always. Hopefully now he’d know to pay more attention to what’s important when they play.

Will bit down on his lower lip as her smacks got harder and panted, reminding himself he’d earned this. His erection was getting harder, swelling with each painful slap. The thin line between pain and pleasure becoming much thinner and quickly approaching. The most recent stung a lot more and he was approaching his line. “I can hold out a bit longer,” he thought. “Please?”

He began to form the “P” on his mouth to beg “please” but Diane showed him mercy. She stopped and leaned forward to kiss his pink balls before running her tongue along them and blowing a stream of cool air.

Will shivered. God this woman was killing him!

“Oh thank you, Siren,” he sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Just… Please?”

“Please what, Pet?” Diane grasped his balls and caressed him. “Tell me.”

He groaned again, “I… Please touch my cock? It hurts.”

“You haven’t earned it yet,” she replied, releasing him from her grasp. Will let out a frustrated cry, he needed release, and he needed it soon. Diane continued, “In fact, I believe it’s time for your blindfold to come off. There’s one more step before you can be forgiven.”

Diane crawled off of the bed and pulled his blindfold off of him and smiled down at him as he blinked first taking in the mussed appearance of his Siren and tormenter and then looked down at his throbbing cock. If he’d been asked in that moment, he would have sworn under oath that his manhood was a dark shade of blue.

She grasped the toy she’d placed on the bed earlier. Will looked and saw what appeared to be a purple dildo in her hands.

“Tongue out, again.”

He did as instructed but instead of her climbing on top of him to satisfy herself once more, she ran the silicone toy over it, wetting what appeared to be a suction cup.

“That’s enough.” She pulled it from him and proceeded to place it on the middle of his stomach. Again, she climbed on him, only this time, she faced him and, forming a V with her fingers, ensured the toy was secured to his abdomen.

Diane began lowering herself on top of him and started fucking the dildo. Taking her pleasure in it rather than him, tormenting him even further. “Don’t you wish this was your cock, William? Hmm?”

“Oh fuck. Please. Just touch me,” he begged, a whine catching in the back of his throat. “God, please?” Seeing his Siren pleasure herself and feeling the painful throb of his cock was almost too much.

She rocked her hips against his stomach harder, taking special care to accidentally brush her ass against his throbbing cock. “God this fake cock feels good. Watch me make myself cum again. Fake cocks never fail me, yours however, did.” Diane fell forward again as her nails dug into his chest.

His eyes never left hers as he grunted and tried to thrust upwards.

She grinned as she felt the tip of his wet desperation continually hitting her ass.

Will begged, “I need you. Please god just let me touch you! Please?” He began fighting against his handcuffs, wild with the need for release, desperate for a simple touch.

Diane continued on harder and faster as she felt her next climax nearing.

He swallowed hard, willing the tears that began to form behind his eyes to stay there. His fingers flexed as his knuckles turned white above him, his arms straining against this hot metal restraints.

“Fuck! Please Diane? Mercy!”

“Yes!” She shuddered as she came, her body convulsing on top of his, even harder than before. Her juices coating his stomach, and slowly trickling towards his painfully throbbing cock.

After several moments of heavy breathing, Diane released the toy from her hand and placed it next to Will’s head, still rocking her hips against him.

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and pulled back to look at him. “Have you learned your lesson William?”

“Fuck! I am so sorry,” he panted. “I...”

Diane chuckled lowly. “I thought so too.”

She sighed as she pushed herself up off of him and threw her toy to the floor. “Put your legs together.”

Will did as he was told and hoped he wouldn’t cum as soon as she touched him. But at this point, he couldn’t guarantee anything, even to himself.

Diane hovered briefly over his penis, teasing him with the thought of her pussy encasing him, but then straddled his legs and bent over, locking eyes with her prey. She blew a stream of cool air along his shaft before dragging her tongue up once.

He shivered and moaned, “please?”

With that, she grasped his balls in one hand and took all of him in her mouth, relaxing her throat as she hummed against him.

“Fuck. I’m not gonna last.” It took everything in him not to thrust his unrestrained hips into her mouth.

Diane sucked harder and massaged her tongue against him, willing him to cum for her.

Will clenched his teeth as the first wave of his orgasm hit him. Never in his life had he cum this quickly, not even his first time with a girl. But god did he need this release.

His release ended his self-restraint. He thrust upwards into her mouth as his toes curled, cumming painfully hard, his hips collapsing out of sheer exhaustion.

Diane pulled off him slowly, paying special attention to not overstimulate his head. She looked up at him and smiled.

Will’s eyes were closed tightly. He coughed as he attempted to catch his breath.

Deciding to put an end to this session, Diane released him from her mouth and reached for the key on her nightstand. She took ahold of his restraints and released him.

Gratefully, Will moved his hands to his sides and flexed his fingers, not yet opening his eyes.

She took the handcuffs and placed them on the nightstand before crawling on top of him, enfolding her body over his.

Will continued to pant, his brow furrowed as he processed what just happened.

“You’re safe,” she replied in a low, soothing voice.

Diane placed a small kiss on his lips and nuzzled his neck.

Several minutes passed before Will’s breathing returned to normal, signaling he’d begun to come out of the sub headspace by wrapping his arms around her.

He couldn’t believe what was happening, he was actually welling up with tears. Men don’t cry, what the fuck? He berated himself. Will sniffed and tried to play it off as nothing.

“Shh. You’re safe. And it’s okay to cry. That was incredibly intense.” She held him tighter and whispered, “it’s okay.”

Will sighed and decided to let himself go. But, against expectations, the tears went away.

He smiled. “Thank you.”

Diane smiled, too, as she looked up at him, “How many times were you ready to say ‘pineapple’?”

“Twice.”

“Good to know.” She kissed him, deeper this time, before sitting up. “You’ve learned your lesson, Pet?”

“Yes, Siren,” he replied, finally opening his eyes to look at her.

“Good. If it happens again, you’ll force me to get cruel.” Diane leaned into kiss him, mumbling against his lips, “don’t let it happen again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Mel for the jumping off point AND for beta-ing! She's amazing and I'm eternally grateful for her.


End file.
